


Mint Madness

by sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/sparksflycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has zero need for peppermint in his coffee, and he plans to let the owner of the new coffee shop in town know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Destiel Christmas Mini Bang](http://destielchristmasminibang.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> The art for this fic was created by the lovely and talented Maria ([deanendverse](http://bitchjerks.co.vu/) on tumblr). 
> 
> Thanks to my BFFs Lydia ([jensennjared](http://jinglyjensen.tumblr.com/)) and Nat ([deanshandprint](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu/)) for betaing!

“What the hell is this?”

“What’s what, Dean?”

“This!” Dean thrust his snowflake covered red cup towards Sam.

“The coffee I got you from the new café down the street?” Sam gave his brother an incredulous look. “That’s what you’re mad about?”

“That is _not_ coffee.” Dean glared at the offending cup now in Sam’s hands.

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You sure?” He held the cup up to his nose and sniffed. “Uh, yeah. It is. Smells fine to me.”

“Fine? Are you kidding? That shit has peppermint in it.” Dean looked personally insulted by Sam’s assessment of the brew.

“Oh. Well, they probably just gave you one of their special holiday flavors.” Sam shrugged, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip. “Tastes good!”

“I don’t even know how we are related right now.” Dean grimaced. “If I wanted a fucking candy cane in my coffee, I would’ve asked for that. What I _did_ ask for was coffee. Plain and simple. No frou-frou sugar plum fairy crap mixed in.”

“Fine, Mr. Grinch.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Next time you can go get the coffee and make sure no one puts Christmas cheer anywhere near your caffeine.”

“Damn straight.” Dean huffed. “Give ‘em a piece of my mind for messing up my morning routine.”

“Dude, the whole shop looks like a giant gingerbread house right now. So yeah, good luck with that.” Sam gave Dean an amused look, doubting even his brother’s grumpiness could withstand the café’s winter wonderland ambiance.

***

Sam was true to his word, and the next morning when Dean started grumbling about needing coffee, he pushed him out the door and told him not to come back until he had acquired muffins and caffeine.

Dean pulled up to the café around nine in the morning, observing the “Grand Opening” sign still in place on the fence in front of the building.

“Oh, Jesus,” Dean groaned as he took in the holiday décor adorning the café – a giant wreath on the front door, fairy lights lining the roof, snowflakes hanging in the windows. Thank God for the drive through window because there was no friggin’ way he wanted to deal with whatever holiday embellishments would undoubtedly assault his senses on the inside.

Dean’s drive through experience was relatively painless. The girl who took his order seemed apathetic enough, none of that over the top happy holidays cheer in her voice, which Dean appreciated. In fact, the entire outing was almost deemed a success until Dean put his fresh, steaming coffee to his lips and tasted –

“Son of a _bitch_.”

Peppermint. Fucking peppermint. In his coffee. Again. And Dean was having none of it.

Dean parked hastily and then stormed into the café, doing everything in his power to ignore the festive decorations and smells all around him. He was on a mission – no distractions or merriment allowed.

“Welcome to Celestial Perk, how can I help you?”

“I’ll tell you how you can help me.” Dean slammed his cup down onto the counter with such force it caused the cashier to jump a bit. “You can stop putting goddamn peppermint in my coffee.”

“Is something wrong with your order?”

“Look, Casti… Cas,” Dean stumbled over the cashier’s name.

“Castiel.” The cashier corrected. Dean gave Castiel a look that clearly stated he thought that was a crazy name.

“For real?”

Castiel bristled a bit. “Cas is fine.”

“Cas,” Dean tried again, getting more flustered by the minute given Castiel’s piercing blue eyes and ruffled sex-hair. Dean grit his teeth, readying himself for battle. Didn’t matter how attractive this guy was. No. Distractions. Allowed. “This is the second time y’all have screwed up my coffee order in two days.”

“Which coffee did you order?”

God, this guy’s voice was deep; Dean attempted to ignore that. “Just a regular coffee.”

“Our regular special during the month of December is mint madness.” Castiel tried to explain. “When you said you wanted a regular, that’s probably where the miscommunication happened. If you had specified that you wanted black coffee – ”

“Black coffee _is_ regular coffee.”

“Well, that depends on your definition of regular.”

Dean didn’t care how cute this guy was. No one was gonna convince him classifying peppermint coffee as regular wasn’t insane. “Can I speak with your manager?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean. “I am the manager. And owner.”

“Oh.” Dean gulped. Attractive _and_ a successful business owner. Fan-friggin-tastic.

“But I don’t need to be a manager to tell you that you need to stop being irrationally irate over a peppermint mishap.”

“Well you need to stop ruining perfectly good coffee with candy canes.” Dean snapped.

“We don’t actually use candy canes –”

“That’s not the point – just – can I please have a friggin’ regular coffee?”

“Regular as in boring?”

Dean’s glare deepened. “Regular as in coffee. Black. Not hopped up on any additions from Santa’s workshop.”

“Fine. One black coffee coming up for Mr. Scrooge.” Castiel smirked at Dean as he turned to go to the coffee machine.

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Does Comedy Central know about you?” Dean mocked as he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text message from Sam.

_Don’t forget the muffins._

Dean internally cursed Sam for his timely reminder. He would’ve been angrier about his brother not trusting him to remember shit if he hadn’t been about to leave without any baked goods in hand. It meant he was going to have to interact with Mr. Blue Eyes for even longer though.

“So,” Castiel said as he returned to the counter, a new cup of coffee in hand. “Do you make it a habit to smother the holiday spirit everywhere you go? Set fire to Christmas trees? Kick over reindeer figurines on front lawns?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I seriously cannot believe I am about to give you more money, but I need two blueberry muffins for my lame ass brother who told me to come to this disaster of a café in the first place.”

“Disaster? Really?” Castiel laughed as he leaned forward and slid Dean his new coffee. “I think we’re off to a great start. You and me that is. Too soon to tell about the café.”

Dean felt himself blush. Was this guy flirting with him? Really?

“This is what you call a great start? Buddy, you need better standards.” Dean couldn’t help but stare as Castiel bent over to get muffins out of the glass display behind the counter. The guy sure seemed to be taking his sweet time down there… not that Dean minded the view.

“Hmm,” Castiel hummed as he straightened back up and placed a paper bag on the countertop, giving Dean an appraising look. “I think my standards are just fine, thank you.” Castiel gave Dean a genuine smile, his argumentative attitude subsiding as Dean’s anger lessened. “Muffins are on the house. To make up for your peppermint troubles.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Dean mumbled.

“Sure thing…” Castiel gave Dean an inquisitive look, clearly fishing for information.

“Dean.” Dean felt himself speaking without his brain’s permission. Why the hell was he giving this jackass his name? Oh. Yeah. Because he was hot.

“Nice doing business with you, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “Hope to see you again soon.”

Then Castiel fucking winked at him as Dean turned to leave.

“Um, sure. Okay. Bye.” Dean awkwardly shuffled away from the counter and towards the door. Dean threw Castiel one last glance over his shoulder as he exited Celestial Perk; the man was still watching him and gave Dean a little wave.

Yeah. He was definitely flirting.

Dean drove home, his bad mood abated, with visions of Castiel’s blue eyes dancing in his head. He practically threw the bag of muffins at Sam as he walked back into their apartment.

“Did you get your non-Christmas themed coffee?” Sam laughed, catching the muffins with ease.

“You bet your ass I did.” Dean asserted. “Just gotta tell ‘em like it is.”

“Hmm,” Sam leered as he looked into the muffin bag. “Looks like that isn’t all you got.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Sam pulled something out of the bag and wiggled it in front of Dean’s face. “Who’s Cas?”

“What? What the hell is that?” Dean grabbed the red and white object from Sam’s hand.

It was a candy cane. With a piece of paper taped to it.

_Just in case you miss the peppermint flavor – Cas(tiel) 315-7373_

Dean smiled. Looks like he was gonna have to do some flirting of his own.


End file.
